Mythal
]] A mythal was a powerful magical effect, created by a group of spellcasters to protect and ward a large area with numerous powerful enchantments. The earliest mythals were created by a circle of elven High Mages. Mythals could permanently alter The Weave to create an area wherein the normal rules of magic no longer applied. A typical mythal prevented certain schools of magic from being employed while empowering others. It could restrict access to the warded area to certain classes of beings. For example, Silverymoon's mythal excluded evil dragons. Creation of a mythal sometimes required the willing sacrifice of the lead caster's life, a result that led to the first mythal's being named after its creator. In addition, many mythal spells corroded over time, and if not maintained could become corrupted. This had occurred in Myth Drannor and resulted in the state of that city until 1374 DR. The god of mythals, Mythrien Sarath, was said to have invested much of his divine power helping elven high mages erect their mythals. Mythal Definitions While any epic magic "field or ward" could be considered a mythal the differences were often semantics or traditions, but scholars often used the following distinctions to describe various mythals: ; High Mythal or True Mythal : The first, great elven mythals. ; Wizard Mythal or Near-Mythal : Those mythals created later but with similar power and often by/including non-elves. ; House Mythal : A minor mythal that covered a building. Part of the confusion came from the fact that previous to Mystra's Ban mythals could be created by both high level (10+) spells and Epic magic. After Mystra's Ban only the Epic magic option remained. Known Mythals ;Dracorage mythal : Destroyed in 1373 DR ;Elven Court : Considered a true mythal ;Evereska : In Evereska was located in a true and powerful mythal ;Herald's Holdfast : This is not a true mythal ;Myth Adofhaer : Considered a true mythal ;Myth Drannor :Created 261 DR :Considered a corrupted mythal, Considered a true mythal. [ Under dispute ] Described as "one of four known wizard mythals" ;Myth Dyraalis : Considered a true mythal :Created ;Myth Glaurach : Built near Hellgate Keep. Considered a true mythal. Described as "one of four known wizard mythals" ;Myth Iiscar :Built on the island of Lantan, the mythal's construction and destruction dates are unknown. Created by non-elves ;Myth Lharast :Built somewhere in Amn, this mythal was/is a safe place for "benign lancanthropes". In 1372 DR it exists as a demi-plane after being removed from Faerûn by Selûne :Created by non-elves ;Myth Nantar :Created in this mythal exists under the Sea of Fallen Stars. :Considered a true mythal ;Myth Ondath :Considered a true mythal :This mythal was built on the ruins of Ondathel. Created in 555 DR; destroyed in 633 DR. ;Myth Rhynn :Created during the hieght of the Keltormir civilization. By the 14th century DR Myth Rhynn had been corrupted. :Considered a true mythal ;Myth Unnohyr :Created sometime before/during the rise of Shanatar, Myth Unnohyr was in ruins by the time of the First Kingdom of Mir and by the 14th century DR it was corrupted. :Considered a true mythal ;Shoonach's Imperial Mount :Located in the center of Shoonach, a ruined city in the 14th century DR, believed built by the Strohm and their elven allies. :Created by non-elves. Described as "one of four known wizard mythals" ;Silverymoon : The Wards of Silverymoon are considered to be a wizard mythal ;Undermountain : Created by Halaster, the many layers of spells, wards and other magic have created a near-mythal Appendix See also *Fields of Mythal *''Mythallar'' References Sources Web Material, General *A list of mythals 2nd Edition D&D * 3rd Edition D&D * * Category:Arcane magic Category:Elven High Magic